


Centuries Ago

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Reunions, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Vampires, has possibilities to be though, not necessarily incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Those were the moments that scared you the most. Not when you became bloodthirsty, but when you began to forget about details of your human life. You had nearly forgotten how your mother had looked. But you kept the image of Edward branded into your mind. How were you supposed to find him if you forgot what he looked like?





	Centuries Ago

He couldn’t believe his eyes. At first he thought it was the trick of the light, but his vampire eyes would’ve been able to detect it as a fraud. Edward might have been able to deny his sight, but not the scent that radiated off of the girl. Someone who he hadn’t seen in decades. Someone who he thought was dead. 

She was smiling softly, speaking with the employee of the diner that he and Bella were at. Edward didn’t require actual food, but he went to keep Bella company. It was the last place he had anticipated seeing her there. 

Bella caught his stare, making her turn around in her seat to trace where it was connecting to. “Do you know her?” Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed the telltale signs of a vampire. Perfect skin that complimented equally beautiful facial features that came with all transformed vampires. It was the eyes though. The eerie red eyes of a vampire that fed off of blood. She could even tell that the waitress had been a bit put off by such eyes, but she laughed it off. 

“Those are some crazy contacts you have on.” She commented. 

The girl laughed in reply, such a lovely tinkling that no normal human would’ve been able to produce. 

Understandably, Bella grew incredibly uneasy. All the other vampires she had encountered except for the Cullens had tried to kill her. What was this one’s deal? What business did she have at a diner in Forks? 

Slowly she turns back around, Edward was still staring at the vampiress. “Edward. . .” 

“Stay right here.” He instructs her sharply while standing up.   
  
  
*   
  
  


Nowadays it was so easy to pass off as a human. Different colored eyes weren’t weird now that there were contacts of every color possible. Decades ago you wouldn’t have been able to walk around in broad daylight, even in a place as gloomy as Forks. Your eyes had always given you away. There had been nothing you could do to hide them back then. Now you enjoyed the freedom of being able to move about humans with ease. They just thought you were eccentric with your red eyes. 

“(y/n).” 

At the call of your name, your chest which had all but stilled since your transformation came to life. You knew that voice. It had been years but you would never forget it. 

You turn away from the waitress. If you had been capable of crying, surely you would have tears streaming down your face at the sight of your brother. “Edward.” 

That cold, frozen face of his melted and broke into such an ecstatic grin. He runs to you, ignoring the watchful eyes of the other restaurant patrons and wraps his arms around you. Edward buries his face into your (h/c) hair, breathing in deeply. You clung to him furiously, not wanting to let him go. 

“I thought you died with mom. . . I thought. . . We thought the venom didn’t work on you. . .” He whispers, his voice cracking. 

Choking out a laugh you tell him “It took a while longer. I might as well have been dead when Carlisle bit me. I was so scared and disoriented when I woke up in a grave. I was sure I had died.” 

That confession has Edward releasing you, suddenly aware of the audience around you. His eyes dart behind him to a brunette girl watching with wide eyes. Honey hued eyes flick back to you. You wondered how his eyes were such a lovely shade. “Wait for me outside. I’ll be right back.” He takes a step back before realizing he was still holding you at arm’s length. Shyly he lets go of your upper arms and retreats back to the girl. 

Before leaving you thank the waitress who smiles back at you. “He an ex?” 

“No. Even better. He’s my brother.” Smiling to yourself you push open the glass doors to wait outside in the parking lot. 

Glancing up at the sky, with your vampire eyes you saw everything so much more clearer. Saw the actually energy of the stars and knew that the sky wasn’t truly a black blanket as many romantics had tried to make it out to be. Instead it was composed of blues. Soothing blues that would have lulled you to sleep. 

Footsteps pierce your silence and soon Edward is standing right next to you. “How long has it been?” 

You think for a moment. For vampires time worked differently. Years bled together until you couldn’t differentiate the specific date. “Almost a century I believe.” It sounded weird coming out of your mouth. A century of being alive. A century of drinking blood to sustain yourself. You couldn’t even remember the last memory you had of your brother. You had been so sick, fading in and out of consciousness and delirium. There had been a faint recollection of something sharp biting into you and then nothing. 

As if reading your mind, Edward smiles sadly. “I remember that. When Carlisle bit you. I insisted that you should go first. You were worse off than I was. He had told me that it took time to take affect. But. . . You never woke up. . . I’m sorry I just left you there.” 

“Hey, you didn’t know. Of course you thought I was dead.” Rubbing his arm reassuringly you pinpoint the differences of him. Edward looked the same yet completely different. You could still tell that it was your brother but like he was someone else. 

Over the decades you had met many other vampires in hopes of finding your brother. Just like the variety of humans there were also a variety of vampires, some malevolent while others were kind. It was the kind ones that gave you hints and clues for you to piece together. 

“Sorry, I probably didn’t make it any easier to find me.” 

Confused you ask “How do you always seem to know what I’m thinking? I know you used to have that skill when we were little but that was years ago.” 

He chuckles and taps at his temple. “I can read minds.” 

You gape at him. “That’s so cool! How come I didn’t get any superpowers??” 

Sounding like a petulant child, Edward laughs loudly. Yes, he was definitely still your Edward. 

“It’s good to hear you laugh. There were moments when I thought I would forget your face.” Those were the moments that scared you the most. Not when you became bloodthirsty, but when you began to forget about details of your human life. You had nearly forgotten how your mother had looked. But you kept the image of Edward branded into your mind. How were you supposed to find him if you forgot what he looked like? “Hm, yeah. It was hard to find you. Well, it didn’t help that I got side tracked along the way. How could I not?” 

Edward nods in agreement. “Understandable. Then again, you have always been easily distracted. I doubt that’s changed much even now.” 

“What can I say?” You stretch out your arms. “I have an insatiable mind.” Both of you share in a laugh. 

“Insatiable? More like nothing could keep your attention for more than a few minutes. Mom always got letters from your teachers complaining about how you wouldn’t be paying attention to the lesson. That instead you would be drawing or gazing outside the window.” He pokes you in your arm. It was so incredible how easily the two of you fell back into place. Like that century that separated you hadn’t even happened. 

The two of you sat on the curb, talking for what seemed like hours until the girl he had been with in the diner comes out; a bit uncomfortable as she glances at you. “Edward, I’m ready to go home.” 

Arching an eyebrow at your brother you whisper “Girlfriend?” 

He stiffly nods his head. His eyes were desperate to stay with you. 

“Go. She looks like she’s getting cold.” You urge him with a gentle smile. 

Edward leans forward, kissing your cheek. Quickly he tells you his address “I’ll be just a minute. Meet me there?” 

“Of course. You’re not getting rid of me now.”


End file.
